masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tetracycloide
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Tullis 17:41, 4 June 2008 (UTC) 300 reference Sorry but I was dealing with a vandel and my edit summery got cut off. While he did deliver the historical quote, It was Leonidas in the movie that delivered it and the moive is what the trivia is referencing. Just though I should tell you. Lancer1289 19:55, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but Frank Miller was himself referencing Herodotus' Histories, in which he ascribes this quote to Dienekes. And, as it can't be determined whether the line was referencing the Frank Miller version or the actual event, we should probably acknowledge both. SpartHawg948 20:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed. Lancer1289 20:03, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::And actually, it wasn't Leonidas who delivered this quote in the movie. It was Stelios, a fictional character. SpartHawg948 20:07, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::In case it wasn't already obvious from my edit I'd be ok with only referencing Dienekes (or Dieneces depending on who is translating from the original Greek) since 300 was itself referencing that. It seems a little odd to say it's a 300 reference when the quote found its way into the vernacular long before the film or the graphic novel. Tetracycloide 23:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed! It was originally recorded in approx. 440 BC, so it's safe to say the quote has been around just a little bit longer than the film/graphic novel! :P SpartHawg948 00:44, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Class Guides Please note that the class guides recently underwent an overhaul, becuase of the massive ammount of inconsistency between the 12 of them, according to the Mass Effect Wiki:Manual of Style/Class Guide Page. We don't link the headers, as it looks sloppy, and we provide a link via the template. You were right about the weapons talents, as they shouldn't have been there, but the Weapons and Equipement section is vital to the guides and according to the style guide. They are different from ME to ME2 guides, but the section is supposed to be there. Lancer1289 16:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :I love how you use the pronoun 'we' as if there's some force at work here other than just yourself. I'm not an idiot, I can read the history on the style guides and I know who wrote them. Next time don't pull some bullshit appeal to authority when you're only referencing edits you made to some other page. Your style is ugly, the 'main article' on every section is is very visually distracting on the page and while the new TOC style is better the links in the titles is much better looking than the new method.Tetracycloide 16:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Um "bullshit", I must then remind you of our language policy about crude or offensive language, which is what that is. I rewrote the guides, before I was made an admin, with the approval of Spart, who looked over the sytle and agreed with me that the Vanguard Guide (Mass Effect 2), was the best guide, and that all of the rest should follow a similar trend. As to "my" style guide, again Spart approved it and it was implemented so now it is the community's sytle guide, and considering the state of the guides before hand, horribly inconsistent, they look much better now. So I'm not appealing to authority, when it was approved by an admin, who at the time was the authority. Lancer1289 17:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I feel quite confidant that a single explitive on my own talk page falls without the limits of 'there is some leeway on talk pages' but if it really bothers you so much take it up with someone else, I don't care. The style outlined in your style guide is ugly, the main article links in italics with their own level of indentation is distracting and makes the guides much harder to read. Since I don't have an invented authority to back up my opinion like you do, though, there's not really anything I can do about it. Obviously I don't have the time or the connections to implement my own preferences as the defacto style here so I'm not sure what you're so worried about. Scurry off to some other invented project and leave me alone, I won't edit your guides anymore. Tetracycloide 19:18, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::"My guides"? Seriously why are they my guides when they belong to the community and I don't claim ownership of those articles. I merely pointed out to a real authority, a.k.a. SpartHawg948, who is the bureaucrat on this site, i.e. more senior than I am as an administrator, about something I noticed and wanted to fix. I wrote a guide for them, which he liked, and approved it. I then rewrote the guides to that standard and posted them. So I don't have the "invented" authority, I had the authority to change it by Spart giving his approval on the project and the overhaul, which was needed considering their inconsistencies in presenting information. I don't invent projects, I, and a lot of other users, create projects to improve this wiki, which is what the case was here. I'm trying to point out that out in a respectful manner to you and all I get back is attitude. I asked for permission to do something, was given it by someone with the authority to do so, and I did it. So I never had the "invented" authority you claim to do so, I had the permission, which in this case, equals authority to do so. Lancer1289 19:35, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::You're so right. They're not your guides, your just the only one with permission to edit them. That was my mistake and I apologize. Now, would you kindly leave me alone.Tetracycloide 19:43, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm the only one with permission to edit them? When did that come up and when did I imply that? So you appoligize for one insult and throw another my way? I worte up a guide for them, modified the articles to them, and then reposted them. I don't care if people change them, as long as it is in a good way, in line with the guide, but I am not the only one with permission to edit them. Your edits were in counter the the style guide and therefore were incorrect. And I did it with the permission of the authority on this site. Lancer1289 19:47, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I feel I've been more than clear that I have no intention of editing the style guide or any of the class guides. This dispute was resolved with my declaration of said intent in my second response. I have since made no edits to any of the disputed pages. I have since asked you to leave me alone, twice, and been ignored. Further contact will be reported as harassment.Tetracycloide 19:51, August 9, 2010 (UTC)